Saranghae Yeorobeun
by Minnie Chwangie
Summary: Tak ada yang pernah kusesali dalam hidup ini. Aku yakin semua pasti ada alasannya. Walaupun terkadang aku merasa Tuhan tak adil padaku, aku selalu berusaha percaya, Tuhan punya rencana manis untukku. Juga orang-orang yang kusayangi. Homin Bromance Changmin, Yunho, Kyuhyun
Minnie Chwangie Presents

SARANGHAE YEOROBEUN

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun as Shim Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho, Choi Hanbyul as Shim hanbyul, Choi Dongwook as Shim Dongwook

Genre : Sad, Hurt, Angst

Lenght : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik Tuhan, Agensi, dan diri masing-masing. Saya hanya pinjam nama.

WARNING! : Typo, alur mudah ditebak, dan mungkin membosankan

Ini cerita punya orang yang diterjemahkan. Sudah dapat izin tentu saja, hope u enjoy..

 **Tengah semester, Dong Bang High School**

"Sampaikan pada Hyungmu. Aku bilang 'Cukhae' padanya."

"Aku juga, aku ngucapin selamat sama Hyung mu, ne?"

"Aku juga! Aku juga!"

"NADO!" Seorang namja jangkung tampak kewalahan menanggapi teman-temannya yang berebutan ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Hyungnya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena prestasinya yang lagi-lagi memperoleh juara Umum se-sekolah ini. Yup, hari ini adalah pembagian rapor setelah 6 bulan menuntut ilmu disekolah.

"Ne...tenang saja, akan ku sampaikan!" Walaupun begitu, dia tetap bertingkaah se-ceria mungkin. Mengacungkan jempolnya keatas sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Namja itu menghela napas lega setelah keributan tadi mereda. Kemudian menatap ke arah rapornya yang ia bahkan belum sempat membukanya.

Senyum lebar yang kali ini lebih tulus terbentuk dibibirnya yang unik, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Namun hanya sedikit pancaran dimatanya karena sudah lama redup. Hanya sederet tulisan hangul dari gurunya yang berbunyi

' _ **Nilai mu makin bagus, semoga dapat ditingkatkan lagi. Semangat! ^^'**_

Itu lah yang berhasil membuat sinar matanya sedikit lebih hidup. Dia tak sabar memperlihatkan ini pada Bumonimnya. Apakah mereka akan senang? Apakah mereka akan bangga? Apakah mereka akan membelai rambutnya sembari memberi kata-kata penyemangat untuknya? Seperti dulu? Semoga saja... ya, semoga.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

Sekarang namja jangkung itu ada didepan gerbang sekolah. Kepalanya berputar kesegala arah mencari keberadaan seseorang. Sesekali dilemparkannya senyum dan anggukan ketika lagi-lagi mendengar permintaan orang untuk menyampaikan ucapan selamat pada Hyungnya.

Iri?

Tidak, dia tidak iri sama sekali. Dia merasa memang Hyungnya pantas mendapatkan itu. Bukan dirinya yang bahkan masuk kelas buangan yang berisi anak-anak tinggal kelas.

"Aku duluan, bye!" Kepalanya yang tadi melihat lantai terangkat keatas ketika mendengar suara yang familiar. Itu suara Hyungnya, yang kini sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Namja itu memasang senyum terbaiknya, yang hanya dibalas dengan Hyungnya yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Hyung! Tunggu aku!"

Tetap tersenyum, ia berlari kecil mengejar Hyungnya yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Hyung! Banyak yang bilang 'Cukhae' padamu! Aku juga Hyung, cukhae ne?" Hyungnya tetap berjalan seolah tak ada yang berbicara padanya, namun sang adik menangkap gerakan anggukan kecil dari Hyungnya yang membuatnya senang.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

Shim Changmin, adalah saudara kembar non-identik dari seorang Shim Kyuhyun. Merupakan putra dari pengusaha sukses Shim Dongwook dan desainer terkenal Shim Hanbyul. Mereka dibesarkan bersama, dan disanjungi banyak orang. Serta mendapatkan banyak kasih sayang bersama.

Namun, sejak kelas 5 Sekolah Dasar. Saat peringkat Changmin menurun menjadi peringkat 24 dari 24 orang. Yang bahkan membuat kedua orang tuanya memohon agar tidak tinggal kelas namun dimasukkan saja kekelas buangan alias kelas yang berisis anak-anak nakal dan tingga kelas, semuanya berubah.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

"Kami pulang!"

"Selamat datang Kyunnie-ah! Bagaimana hasil rapor mu? Pasti juara Umum lagi kan? Haha... kau benar-benar membuat kami bangga! Ayo masuk, duduk dulu disofa sana, Eomma sudah buatkan es limun untukmu. Perlihatkan rapormu pada kami sekarang. Kami punya kejutan lain untukmu."

Changmin menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kolaborasi antara sedih, bosan, kecewa, dan masih banyak lagi arti tatapan itu. Baru saja mereka membuka pintu, Bumonimnya langsung menyerbu Hyungnya. Lupa akan dirinya atau memang sengaja menganggapnya tak ada.

Dia menarik nafas kemudian mengulas senyum saat mengeluarkannya, membuka sepatunya kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

Sesampainya dikamar, dia langsung mengganti bajunya. Dia tak boleh berlama-lama dengan baju sekolah yang mungkin saja sudah penuh keringat. Jadi, semalas apapun dia seperti sekarang untuk berganti baju, dia tetap menggantinya juga.

 **Bruk**

Dihempaskannya tubuh tingginya keatas kasur King Sizenya dan ia menyesali itu ketika perbuatan barusan membuahkan hasil rasa sakit dikepalanya. "Ssh..." Dipeganginya kepalanya, lalu memejamkan mata sebentar. Sekali lagi, menyesali perbuatannya barusan.

Setelah merasa kepalanya sudah lebih baik. Perlahan Changmin bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, membuka rapornya. Lama melihat benda itu, dia tampak mengambil ancang-ancang akan melempar rapornya. Ekspresinya seperti marah bercampur manahan tangis, tapi posisi itu melemah berganti dengan ia menatap benda mati itu lagi.

"Aku sudah berusaha, dan tidak seharusnya aku menyesalinya. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi... Fighting Changmin!"

' _Jangan buat Sekretaris Kim lagi yang menandatangani rapormu!'_

Meletakkan rapornya diatas nakas, dia merosotkan badannya sehinggga kini rebahan diatas kasur. Mengelus perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi, dia tersenyum lagi. Entahlah... dia ingin banyak banyak tersenyum sekarang. Dia ingin tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun sampai dia tak sanggup lagi tersenyum. Memejamkan matanya sambil tetap tersenyum, Changmin berharap janganlah hari cepat berlalu.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

"Kau hebat Kyunnie, bisa membuat 5 Universitas terkenal mengincarmu untuk masuk kesana." Bunyi dentingan sendok dan sumpit yang tidak begitu keras bercampur dengan suara Hanbyul dan Dongwook yang sedari tadi memuji Kyuhyun.

Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Melirik sinis kesampingnya kemudian meneruskan makannya. Changmin yang baru saja dilirik sinis oleh Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia tak berniat membahas rapornya sekarang. Dia hanya mendengar berbagai pujian Appa dan Eomma nya kepada Hyungnya yang membanggakan itu.

Sekali lagi, Changmin tak iri.

Sudah biasa baginya seperti ini. Rasa irinya yang besar dulu, kini entah kemana. Mungkin sedang tertidur? Hahaha... semoga saja. Atau sadar bahwa keberadaannya tak akan mengubah apapun? Ia lebih suka perkiraan kedua.

"Nah, bagaimana untuk merayakannya kita pergi dinner? Kau mau Kyuhyun-ah?" Changmin menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi tawaran sang Appa.

"Tapi kita pergi bertiga saja. Kamu dirumah saja ne Changmin. Belajar lebih keras dan berhenti mempermalukan kami dengan bertahan dikelas buangan itu. Kau dapat peringkat berapa, memang?"

Changmin tampak tersentak dengan ucapan Eommanya itu. "Peringkat 3 Eomma..." Changmin tersenyum menatap kedua orang tuanya, akhirnya Eommanya bertanya. Berharap akan mendapatkan pujian yang sama seperti diperoleh oleh Hyungnya.

"Peringkat 3? Kau bahkan tak bisa menyaingi anak-anak disana, semakin lama kau hanya semakin mempermalukan keluarga ini! Dan hentikan senyum bodoh penuh harap itu!"

Sekali lagi, harapan tinggallah harapan begitu ia mendengar ucapan Dongwook yang bernada 1800 berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Dia menunduk, bergumam 'Mianhae' pelan. Mengulas senyum pahit ditundukannya. "Aku yakin dia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan anak tinggal kelas. Terlebih si Jung Yunho itu." Dia semakin menunduk ketika mendengar suara sinis Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Jadi kau masih berteman dengannya? Jika dia bukan anak Jung sudah kularang kau bergaul dengannya. Lagi pula Jung Yunho itu masih hebat dalam bidang bisinis, sedangkan kau bisa apa?" Sekali lagi dia meminta maaf pelan ketika kali ini suara Hanbyul yang menyindirnya keras.

"Hh... sudahlah, Kyuhyun-ah, kau mandilah dan bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam. Eomma dan Appa akan menunggumu nanti jam 7 malam. Dan kau Changmin, habiskan makananmu dan belajarlah lebih giat!"

Sesusai dengan perkataan Hanbyul tadi, Changmin segera menghabiskan makanannya sedangkan Dongwook, Hanbyul, dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan meja makan. Tinggallah ia sendiri dalam kesunyian yang menyakitkan. Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum ditengah rasa sakitnya.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

"Yaboseo?"

" **Changmin-ah... mianhae tadi Hyung langsung pulang.."**

Changmin terkekeh mendengar orang disebrang telfon.

Ia baru saja selesai belajar dan menulis ketika ponselnya berbunyi, mendengar suara sahabat yang lebih tua darinya itu sedikit banyak menghibur dirinya yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu ditinggal oleh Bumonim dan saudara kembarnya.

" **Changminnie, kau disana?"** Dia terlonjak kaget mendengar interupsi dari sebrang sana. Ternyata ia melamun lagi.

"Ne Yunho Hyung, aku disini." Terdengar helaan napas dari Yunho, si penelpon. Changmin kali ini tersenyum geli. Pasti Yunho mengira dia yang tidak-tidak tadi.

" **Mian ne? Untuk yang tadi. Dan gomawo! Berkat kegiatan kita belajar bareng, nilaiku naik! Ini berkatmu! Gomawo Chang-ah..."** Changmin makin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Ne... gwaenchana Hyung. Jinjja Hyung? Syukurlah..." Dan malam itu dihabiskan dengan percakapan telpon dari dua namja tampan yang bersahabat erat itu. Setidaknya itu kembali berhasil menghidupkan sinar mata Changmin, dan senyuman yang lebih tulus.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

Jung Yunho, adalah putra tunggal keluarga Jung yang merupakan pemilik Jung Corp. Dia merupakan anak nakal dan berandal, bahkan pernah tinggal kelas saat kelas 5 SD dan masuk kelas buangan. Namun ia lebih beruntung daripada Changmin karna walaupun begitu ia tetap disayangi kedua orang tuanya.

Sangat berbakat dibidang bisnis dan bersahabat dengan Changmin sejak kelas 6 SD karna sama-sama bertemu dikelas buangan. Sejak berteman dengan Changmin sikapnya agak berubah menjadi lebh baik dan nilainya makin bagus. Membuat Changmin diterima dengan baik dikeluarganya. Menganggap Changmin sebagai adiknya sendiri dan hampir membenci keluarga Changmin yang lain.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

"Changmin! Makan malam!"

 **Brak!**

Changmin terlonjak kaget dan segera meyembunyikan benda digenggamannya tadi kebawah bantalnya. "Apa kau tak mau makan, bodoh!? Makanlah supaya otakmu bisa berpikir lebih baik!" Dia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang bersidekap diambang pintu kamarnya. Changmin tak peduli dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang kasar. Dia mengartikan kalimat Kyuhyun barusan sebagai 'Makanlah, supaya kamu bisa lebih mudah menerima pelajaran.'

Changmin sudah biasa dibentak dengan kasar dikeluarganya sendiri. Namun Changmin selalu berusaha mengambil hal-hal positif dari perkataan kasar mereka.

"Ne Hyung. Aku akan turun, duluanlah." Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan hanya pergi dari sana. Changmin masih memandangnya dengan senyum. Ia sangat menyayangi Hyungnya itu, amat sangat menyayanginya. Karna hanya Hyungnya lah yang dapat membuat Bumonim mereka tersenyum.

Changmin meringis, kemudian dengan cepat lari kedalam kamar mandi ketika menyadari sesuatu jatuh, keluar, dan mengalir dari hidungnya. Disertai rasa mual diperutnya.

 **Prang!**

"Kau lama sekali! Jadi kami sudah selesai makan. Makanlah! Ambil piringmu yang baru!" Baju Changmin sudah berganti, dan memang agak lama dikamar mandi tadi. Dan mendapati keluarganya baru saja selesai makan, tanpa menunggunya. ' _Mungkin mereka sangat lapar tadi'_ Pikir Changmin.

"Sudahlah Kyu... jangan marah-marah, nanti tensimu naik dan kau akan sakit. Eomma dan Appa tak ingin anak kesayangan kami sakit. Mungkin Changmin tadi sedang mengecek apakah pekerjaan rumahnya sudah benar atau belum."

Itulah suara yang samar-samar Changmin dengar saat dia mengambil piring baru kedapur. Piringnya yang tadi dipecahkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tenang saja, bukan dia yang membersihkannya. Ada maid yang siap sedia untuk melakukan hal itu.

Lagi, Changmin makan sendirian. Dia bisa mendengar suara canda tawa Eomma, Appa dan Hyungnya diruang tengah. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum. Mereka bahagia tanpanya, jadi Changmin tak akan memaksa bergabung. Kalaupun ia memaksa bergabung, pasti ia akan disuruh belajar. Jadi biarlah seperti ini saja, Changmin akan berusaha menikmatinya. Senyum miris terlukis kali ini disuapan pertamanya.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

"Changminne-ah!" Yang namanya dipanggil mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum ceria dikelas yang sepi itu. Tentu saja sepi karna waktu istirahat baru saja dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kau tak makan eoh? Tumben food monster ini tak makan?" Changmin memukul Yunho pelan, tak terima dikatakan Food Monster walaupun itu memang kenyataannya.

"Aniyo Hyung... aku hanya... merasa sedikit...pusing..." Changmin meringis lalu memegangi kepalanya lagi ketika rasa sakit itu kembali mendera. Kepalanya ia tundukkan kebawah sedangkan badannya memutar kedepan sehingga kini sikunya bertumpu pada meja.

Sedangkan Yunho yang kini tampak khawatir sedang duduk dikursi sebelah kanan Changmin. Itu bukan tempat duduknya, tempat duduknya berada disebelah kiri Changmin didekat dinding. Tadi dia pergi duluan karna Changmin bilang akan menyusul. Namun sadar Changmin tak muncul-muncul itu membuatnya khawatir sehingga menyusul namja evil tapi haus akan kasih sayang itu ke kelas.

"Minnie! Kau mimisan!"

"Ah!"

Changmin segera menampung darah yang keluar dengan tangannya, sedangkan Yunho segera membantu dengan saputangannya. Changmin segera berlari ke WC dengan cepat setelah menerima saputangan Yunho, untung sekali kelas mereka dekat dengan sebuah WC.

Yunho memandang kepergian Changmin dengan tatapan campur aduk. Curiga, khawatir, dan penasaran, ini bukan pertama kalinya Yunho memergoki Changmin yang mimisan tiba-tiba saat ia mengeluh sakit kepala.

 **Zreessss**

Dikamar mandi, Changmin langsung mencuci saputangan Yunho sambil memencet hidungnya seperti petunjuk dokter UKS saat ia mimisan yang entah keberapa beberapa tahun lalu. Air mata Changmin keluar, ini terlalu sakit. Ini sangat sakit! Segera diambilnya obat dari sakunya, menelannya tanpa air dengan cepat. Menunggu sebentar, rasa sakit itu hilang.

Changmin mencuci mukanya dan membersihkan saputangan Yunho. Setelah dirasa bersih, ia kembali mematut dirinya dicermin.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membuat Bumonimku bangga walau hanya satu kali, Tuhan..."

Mencuci mukanya sekali lagi, Changmin keluar dari sana dan terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati Yunho sudah berdiri didepan pintu WC.

"Yunho Hyung! Kau mau membunuhku?" Changmin berancang-ancang ingin memukul Yunho tapi sasarannya itu tak bergeming. Justru Yunho kini menatapnya dengan tajam, membuat posisinya mengendur. "Yunho...Hyung?"

"Changmin-ah! Jujur pada Hyung. Kau. Kenapa?" Changmin menelan liurnya lamat-lamat ketika mendengar suara Yunho yang sangat penuh dengan penekanan ditiap katanya. "Mu...mungkin... aku terlalu lelah hari ini Hyung. Makannya mimisan, hehehe..." Changmin nyengir garing, namun masih dibalas dengan tatapan setajam silet dari mata musang Yunho.

"Setelah ini kita izin. Hyung akan mengajakmu ke RS untuk memeriksa kesehatanmu." Yunho berbalik berjalan menuju kelas, namun Changmin yang matanya membola segera mengejar Yunho beteriak "Andwe Hyung!"

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di Seoul Hospital namun saat sekolah usai. Setelah perdebatan panjang akhirnya Changmin mau menurut diperiksa namun dengan syarat sepulang sekolah. Yunho awalnya masih bersikeras setelah jam istirahat, namun setelah Changmin berkata

" _Kyunnie Hyung pasti tahu kalau aku pergi dan akan mengatakannya pada Bumonim. Nanti aku tak boleh lagi berteman denganmu karena kau membuat waktu belajarku berkurang"_

Akhirnya Yunho mengalah. Sebelum pemeriksaan yang sebenarnya Yunho tak tahu apa-apa saja itu, mereka sempat terlibat beberapa percakapan

" _Setelah kau tahu, kau pasti ingin memukulku Hyung." Changmin tersenyum aneh menatap Yunho. "Aku tak akan mungkin memukulmu." Yunho menggeleng "Kita lihat saja nanti..." Balas Changmin tersenyum evil, namun ada kekosongan dimatanya._

"Jadi bagaimana adik saya, Uisa?" Setelah melakukan 4 tahap pemeriksaan, akhirnya Yunho kini sedang berbicara empat mata dengan Dokter ber-name tag Seungri. Sedangkan Changmin menunggu diluar sambil menggigit bibir. _'Sesuatu yang besar akan terungkap sebentar lagi'_ Innernya dalam hati.

"Hh... apa ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia dibawa kesini?" Yunho melongo bingung mendengar pertanyaan Seungri. "Hm... aku tak tahu, tapi... aku baru kali ini membawanya kesini." Jawab Yunho seadanya _'Apa mungkin Changmin sudah pernah kesini bersama keluarganya?'_

"Begini, sebenarnya pasien Shim Changmin juga pernah melakukan pemeriksaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sepertinya pasien sudah mengetahui penyakitnya sejak lama." Ujar Seungri hati-hati sambil mengeluarkan berkas Shim Changmin beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

"Changmin sakit apa Uisa?" Seungri menarik napasnya, prihatin melihat raut wajah khawatir Yunho yang sebentar lagi ia yakin akan bertambah menyedihkan. "Sebelumnya hanya terdeteksi Tumor Otak saat pemeriksaan pertama beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun karna pengobatan yang tidak intensif, tumor itu sudah mengganas dan menjadi kanker otak stadium akhir."

Yunho berasa terkena petir disiang bolong mendengar penjelasan singkat namun padat Seungri. Changmin? Namja evil yang kadang kelewat hiperaktif itu? Menderita Tumor yang sekarang sudah mejadi...kanker? Yunho merasa air matanya ingin turun, namun ia mendongak, menahan hal itu terjadi.

"Gomawo Uisa, saya pamit untuk melihat Changmin dulu." Seungri mengangguk dengan senyum formalitasnya. "Ada beberapa jalan untuk kesembuhannya, kalian bisa datang lagi kapan saja. Ini, simpanlah kartu namaku." Yunho menerimanya lalu membungkuk singkat, kemudian berlalu dari ruangan serba putih itu.

Changmin agak tersentak ketika pintu dimana Yunho ada didalam terbuka, Changmin memasang senyum tanpa dosanya pada Yunho. Ia ahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tanpa diberitahu Changmin pun sudah tahu apa kondisinya saat ini. "Sudah siap memukulku Hyung?" Changmin segera menutup matanya ketika Yunho sudah benar-benar sampai didepannya tampak mengangkat kepalan tangannya bersiap meninjunya.

Namun setelah beberapa detik menutup mata, bukannya rasa sakit namun sebuah pelukan hangatlah yang diterimanya. "Pabbo! Mana mungkin aku sanggup memukulmu eoh?! Wae Changmin-ah?! Kenapa kau merahasiakannya?!" Changmin membalas pelukan itu sambil bergumam maaf berkali-kali.

"Kau harus sembuh! Kau pasti sembuh." Changmin mangangguk setelah pelukan mereka terlepas "Ne Hyung, aku pasti sembuh. Karna misi hidupku belum selesai."

Dan Changmin akhirnya bercerita tentang riwayat penyakitnya selama ini pada Yunho. Sebuah rahasia besar yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia simpan dan tak diketahui siapapun termasuk keluarganya, akhirnya bocor pada sahabatnya sendiri.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

Changmin mengetuk pintu didepannya pelan setelah berdiri agak lama menimbang-nimbang apakah ia masuk atau tidak, namun cukup untuk membuat penghuninya mendengar.

"Buka."

Senyum riang terulas dibibir namja jangkung itu, perlahan namun pasti, dibukanya pintu biru itu dan menyembulkan kepalanya. Melihat Hyungnya yang sedang fokus bermain psp hitamnya diatas kursi didepan laptop, senyumnya makin melebar.

"Anyeong Hyung, boleh aku masuk?" Kyuhyun tampak melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus pada benda kotak didepannya. "Hentikan cengiran bodohmu itu, kau tak boleh masuk. Membuang waktuku saja." Walaupun perkataan Kyuhyun dingin dan menusuk, hal itu tidak membuat senyum diwajah tampan Changmin luntur begitu saja. Dia sudah biasa mendengar itu. "Ayolah Hyung, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Satu pertanyaan." Ujar Changmin sambil membuka pintu semakin lebar.

Jadi, sekarang tampaklah Changmin berdiri diambang pintu dengan cengiran-yang menurut Kyuhyun bodoh itu. "Terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku tak ingin berlama-lama dengan orang bodoh dan mempermalukan keluarga sendiri." Changmin mengangguk sembari masuk kedalam.

Dia ingin mengambil posisi diatas tempat tidur namun tak jadi karna Kyuhyun berkata "Duduk dilatai saja, nanti kasurku kusut." Sekali lagi, Changmin tetap tersenyum dan menuruti permintaan atau perintah kakaknya yang bahkan diucapkan tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Hyung." Setelah hening agak lama dan suara tombol psp saja yang terdengar, Changmin buka mulut.

"Hmm..." Balas Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Kalau aku mati... apa kau akan sedih, Hyung?" Kyuhyun langsung mem-pause permainannya, memutar badannya kebelakang untuk melihat Changmin karna sejak awal ia memang membelakangi kembaran non-identiknya itu.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ekspresi Changmin yang tadinya terlihat ragu-ragu kini berganti dengan senyum lebar ketika menangkap nada gusar dari suara Kyuhyun. Walaupun ia tahu, namja yang lebih tua 10 menit darinya itu mencoba untuk terlihat tidak peduli. "Aniyo Hyung, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa kau...akan bersedih? Apa kau akan menangisiku?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, berpikir mungkin Changmin yang bodoh sedang kemasukan setan ntah apalah itu dikelas buangannya disekolah. "Jika kau mati? Tentu saja aku akan senang!" Senyum diwajah Changmin luntur seketika, namun hanya sebentar dan kembali lagi seperti sebelumnya walau sudut bibir itu tampak berkedut. "Jinjja Hyung?" Dan Changmin benar-benar berusaha untuk mempertahankan nadanya yang biasa. Ceria dan agak bodoh mungkin?

"Ne... tidak akan ada lagi yang mempermalukan keluarga ini. Dan perhatian Eomma dan Appa hanya akan tertuju pada-KU."

' _Bukankah selama ini memang begitu, Hyung?'_

"Begitu ya?" Tak ada jawaban lisan, hanya gerakan anggukan Kyuhyunlah yang menjadi kegiatan terakhir sebelum akhirnya hening agak lama. "Sudah? Hanya itu yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" Changmin terlonjak dari lamunannya memikirkan kata-kata Hyungnya tadi. Kemudian tersenyum lagi sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"Ne, Hyung. Gomawo, maaf menghabiskan waktumu." Changmin memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Namun langkah kaki panjangnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun yag membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau hanya bercandakan menanyakan hal tadi?"

 **Blam**

Changmin menghela napasnya, kemudian meringis saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat lagi. Dengan tertatih, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun. Ditambah kepalanya yang memikirkan macam-macam. Ia tersenyum lagi ditengah rasa sakitnya. Jadi bisa saja jawaban Kyuhyun juga bercandakan, jika namja itu mengiranya bercanda? Iya kan?

 **Cklek**

 **Blam**

Changmin dengan cepat menyambar obatnya diatas nakas, kemudian meminumnya tanpa air lagi dengan cepat. Menghela napas lega ketika rasa sakitnya hilang. "Tak lama lagi, aku pasti merindukan kamar ini." Changmin menghempaskan dirinya keatas kasur, tak dipedulikannya kepalanya yang kini kembali berdenyut.

Matanya menyisir pandangan keseluruh bagian kamar. Berhenti pada foto keluarga saat ia masih berusia 5 tahun. Dia digedong Appanya sedangkan Kyuhyun digendong sang Eomma. Tersenyum miris kali ini mengingat saat itu ia masih diperlakukn sama, sama-sama dimanjakan dengan Kyuhyun.

Dia tak punya banyak waktu lagi, Yunho yang ternyata sudah sering mengontak Seungri akhirnya menawarkannya sebuah jalan untuk sembuh, tapi Yunho sendiri kurang setuju dengan jalan itu. Memang ia bisa sembuh dengan cepat, namun resikonya juga besar. Tak terasa sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu setelah pemeriksaannya dengan Yunho.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

"Changmin, panggilkan Hyungmu untuk makan." Sudah sekitar 20 menit mereka menunggu Kyuhyun turun. Sebenarnya Changmin sudah sangat lapar, tapi Bumonimnya tampak tak menyentuh makanan didepannya. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari kursi menuruti perintah Hanbyul sang Eomma.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Hyung, Kyunnie Hyung. Ayo makan." Kyuhyun memang tak suka jika seseorang langsung menerobos masuk kamarnya. Pernah Changmin sekali begitu, akhirnya ia jadi kena marah Dongwook. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun diperbolehkan saja begitu pada kamarnya. _'Ah... biarlah_ ' Pikir Changmin.

"Tunggu sebentar, Pabbo! Aku akan kesana beberapa menit lagi!" Changmin menghela napas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Ne Hyung, kami tunggu!" Changmin pun beranjak turun menuju meja makan.

"Hyungmu bilang tunggu sebenatar lagi?" Changmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar terkaan Dongwook yang benar. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita tunggu saja." Changmin tersenyum pahit tanpa disadari siapapun, mendengar keputusan Hanbyul tersebut.

"Changmin, coba panggil Hyungmu lagi." Changmin kembali menurut setelah mereka menunggu 15 menit. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu dapur yang menghubungkan dengan ruang tengah.

 **Bruk!**

 **Prak!**

Ternyata disaat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun sedang masuk sambil bermain psp nya dan mereka akhirnya bertabrakan dengan psp Kyuhyun berakhir naas dilantai. "Yak! Pabbo! Kalau jalan lihat lihat! Apa kau tak melihat psp ku jadi rusak!? Itu hadiah juara ku tahun lalu tahu!" Changmin tertunduk sambil meringis ketika merasa bagian belakangnya sakit, disusul dengan kepalanya.

"Kyunnie-ah, kau tak apa?" Changmin makin tertunduk ketika Bumonimnya justru hanya membantu Kyuhyun. "Changmin! Seharusnya kau hati-hati! Kau tau berapa harga benda itu? Kau pikir itu membelinya pakai daun?" Changmin berusaha berdiri namun masih dengan kepala yang menunduk. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Dan kau tahu? Terjatuh bagian belakang dengan keras tu dapat membuat kebutaan! Apa kau mau Hyungmu ini buta?" Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar suara Dongwook tadi. Dia tahu fakta itu, dan bukankah tadi mereka sama-sama terjatuh dalam posisi yang sama?

"Aku juga terjatuh seperti itu. Apa Appa tak takut aku juga buta?" Akhirnya Changmin memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Cukup sudah, dia tak tahan lagi dengan ini. Apalagi dengan kondisi kepalanya yang makin sakit.

"Kau sudah berani melawan rupanya eoh? Kau itu tak bisa apa-apa, jika kau juga peraih juara Umum disekolah, baru kami akan khawatir. Untuk apa mengakhawatirkan anak yang mempermalukan keluarga? Kami tak butuh kau, hanya Kyuhyunlah yang kami butuh" Changmin makin tertohok dengan ucapan Hanbyul.

"Wae? WAE? Kenapa hanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun saja yang kalian pikirkan? Apa aku tak dianggap disini?"

 **Plak**

Kyuhyun menyeringai, Hanbyul tertegun, Dongwook shock dan Changmin terdiam "Oh, jadi hanya karna Kyuhyun sekarang Appa tega menamparku? Bunuh saja aku sekalian Appa!" Changmin memegangi bekas tamparan dipipinya. Membentak Appanya, orang yang sangat dihormatinya, panutannya, untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dongwook yang sebelumnya merasa bersalah tersulut amarahnya mendengar bentakan Changmin.

"Berani kau membentak Appa mu sendiri? Keluar kau dari rumah ini! Bosan aku melihat wajahmu yang hanya bisa mempermalukan keluarga Shim! Kau dicoret dari silsilah keluarga Shim!"

"Oke! Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini! Aku keluar dari keluarga ini! Semoga kalian berbahagia tanpaku!" Changmin langsung naik kekamarnya, memasukkan dua stel pakaian, obat, dan beberapa benda yang mungkin diperlukannya. Dia memecahkan kaca bingkai foto keluarga mereka saat berusia 5 tahun, mengambil fotonya dengan hati-hati. Setelah siap, ia langsung keluar dari rumah itu. Rumah yang akan dirindukannya, bahkan ia tak sempat memandang keluarganya untuk yang mungkin terakhir kalinya. Karna tadi mereka langsung makan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa saat ia akan pergi.

"Hiks" Pertahanan Changmin runtuh. Sungguh, biarkan ia lemah ditengah guyuran hujan deras ditrotoar kota Seoul ini sekali saja. Sekali saja! Setelah ini ia berjanji tak akan menangis lagi. Changmin berjalan sambil menunduk ditengah hujan, tak ada yang tahu dia sedang menangis sekarang.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

 **Ting tong ting tong**

"Yunho-ya, bukakan pintunya Chagi..."

"Ne Eomma..." Yunho tampak menggerutu kecil sambil berpikir _'Siapa yang bertamu dijam segini?'_ dia kan sedang membaca komik One Piece.

 **Cklek**

"Nuguse...Changminnie?"

"Hyung..."

 **Bruk!**

"Eomma! Appa! Changminnie, Eomma!" Bumonim Yunho ikut panik mendengar teriakan putra mereka. Dan mereka tak kalah shok melihat Changmin yang basah kuyup dengan ransel dipunggungnya tampak dalam kondisi antara sadar atau tidak dan wajah yang pucat dipelukan Yunho.

Memang Changmin yang kebingungan tak tahu harus kemana akhirnya memutuskan untuk kerumah Yunho. Dan kepalanya memang sakit dari tadi bertambah parah karna hujan. Bahkan ia sempat terjatuh beberapa kali ditengah jalan.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

Hari ini pembagian rapor naik kelas. Tampak Kyuhyun sedang mengelilingi sekolah terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. "Aish! Dimana anak pabbo itu?!" Kyuhyun masih berlari-lari kecil menuju kelas paling ujung alias kelas buangan. Tak terlalu dipedulikannya orang-orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya atas prestasinya yang masih sama dengan 6 bulan yang lalu.

Seminggu ini setelah kejadian Changmin pergi dari rumah, tak pernah Kyuhyun melihat Changmin disekolah, begitu pula Yunho. Padahal biasanya ia akan menemukannya dikantin bersama Yunho dihari-hari bebas belajar. Yap, Changmin pergi tepat setelah mereka baru saja ujian naik kelas.

Sekarang hanya satu orang yang dicarinya.

 **Grak!**

"Ada Yunho disini?" Kelas itu langsung hening ketika melihat Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan kasar. Hanya setengah siswa yang tertinggal dikelas karna sebagian lagi sudah menemui orang tua mereka bagi yang datang.

"Tadi... Yunho Hyung sudah pulang duluan setelah mengambil rapor miliknya dan milik Changmin." Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu itu kembali setelah berteriak 'Gomawo' pada seorang namja yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Dia berlari dengan cepat menuju Bumoninya yang menunggu dari tadi. "Bagaimana Kyunnie?" Kyuhyun menggeleng lemas menjawab Hanbyul. "Rapornya diambil Yunho Hyung, mungkin selama ini Changmin menginap disana." Jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu kita kerumah keluarga Jung sekarang." Mereka bergegas kemobil mewah mereka dan pergi kerumah Keluarga Jung.

 **Ting tong ting tong**

 **Cklek**

"Dimana Changmin anakku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Belum sempat Nyonya Jung membuka mulut, Hanbyul langsung mencercanya dengan pertanyaan. Nyonya Jung tampak kaget, namun setelahnya memasang raut muka meremehkan. "Orang tua macam apa kalian? Yang bahkan tak tahu bahwa hari ini Changmin sedang berjuang untuk selamat di Operasinya." Ujar Nyonya Jung sinis.

"Mwo? Operasi apa?" Tanya Dongwook bingung. "Pergi saja kesana sendiri, Seoul Hospital. Anakku juga ada disana." Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, keluarga Shim itu segera kembali kemobil mereka dengan perasaan campur aduk. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala mereka.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

"Bagaimana hasilnya Uisa? Berhasilkah?"

 **Drap drap drap drap**

Yunho tak peduli dengan kedatangan tiga orang dari keluarga Shim. Kini dia terfokus pada Seungri didepannya yang tampak memasang muka menyesal, dan ia yakin ini bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Mianhae, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Changmin merupakan namja hebat bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Mianhae... tapi kita kehilangan dia."

Yunho jatuh berlutut, Kyuhyun terbelalak, tangis Hanbyul pecah sedangkan Dongwook memeluk Hanbyul juga dengan wajah shok. "Kau...bercanda kan Uisa? Changmin masih hidup, kan?" Kyuhyun langsung menerjang Seungri dan mengguncang-guncang bahu namja itu. Seungri menggeleng dengan muka prihatin.

"Kondisinya saat sebelum operasi juga tak baik, sebenarnya ada alternatif lain dengan proses yang lama. Namun pasien menolak, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Seungri mendorong Kyuhyun pelan, kemudian membungkuk singkat sebelum berlalu dari sana. "Ah iya, jika kalian ingin menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kali, masuklah. Dia sudah pergi dengan tenang." Tambah Seungri sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Hanbyul, Dongwook, dan Kyuhyun langsung memasuki ruangan itu. Sedankan Yunho tampak berusaha agar tak menangis dikursi tunggu. Seolah membiarkan keluarga itu menemui Changmin.

"Changminnie..." Dongwook dengan tangan yang bergetar menurunkan kain putih yang tadi menutup wajah Changmin. Tampaklah wajah damai Changmin seolah tertidur bagai malaikat. Sudut bibirnya naik keatas seolah menandakan ia memang pergi dengan tenang. "Wae Changminnie... ini bercanda kan? Jangan main-main dengan Eomma sayang...Eomma minta maaf..." Hanbyul menciumi wajah Changmin berkali kali, namun apa daya, Changmin tetap tak bergeming.

"Changminnie... pabbo! Bangun pabbo! April mop mu telat!" Kyuhyun sendiri sekarang sudah menangis sambil memegangi tangan dingin Changmin. Sedangkan Dongwook mengelus kepala Changmin sayang. "Changminnie..." Mereka menyesal, amat menyesali perbuatan mereka.

' _Apakah ini alasanmu bertanya saat itu Changminnie?'_

"Mianhae, pasien harus pindah ruangan. Mohon keluar dari ruang operasi." Beberapa suster tampak meminta mereka untuk keluar. "Andwe... Changmin anakku... Changmin..." Hanbyul berontak dalam dekapan suaminya. Dongwook juga sudah menangis dari tadi saat menyadari kesalahannya pada Changmin.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

"Jadi begitulah, ini... sebelum operasi Changmin sudah menyiapkan ini semua. Beberapa menit sebelum operasi Changmin juga membuat vidio ini." Yunho menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang berisi beberapa barang Changmin termasuk rapor, dan buku diarynya serta sebuah kaset video.

Yunho baru saja menceritakan semuanya dan itu sukses membuat Hanbyul kembali histeris, dia benar-benar merasa gagal sabagai Eomma, apalagi mengingat perlakuannya selama ini.

"Putar vidionya Hyung." Yunho mengangguk mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun lalu memutar vidionya.

" _Sudah Hyung?"_ Dalam vidio itu, muncullah Changmin dengan wajah agak pucat dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang longgar. Sepertinya dia sedang duduk diranjangnya.

Tampak terlihat sebuah acungan jempol dilayar, kemudian Changmin menoleh sambil tersenyum.

" _Anyeong Eomma, Appa, Kyunnie Hyung... bogoshipoyo... semoga setelah ini kita bisa bertemu..." Changmin terlihat melebarkan tangannya seolah minta dipeluk "Sebentar lagi Minnie akan menjalani operasi yang mungkin sedikit sulit." Changmin masih tersenyum "Ah! Aku memanggil diriku dengan Minnie, tak apakan Eomma? Minnie rindu panggilan itu. Sudah lama Eomma, Appa dan Kyunnie Hyung tak memanggil Minnie begitu.." Changmin terlihat menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan ekspresi canggung._

"Tentu boleh Minnie.." Lirih Hanbyul dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

" _Operasi ini, kalau berhasil Minnie akan sembuh. Minnie akan sembuh dan setelah Minnie sembuh Minnie mau minta maaf pada Eomma dan Appa. Terlebih karna Minnie membentak kalian. Dan Minnie juga minta maaf karna merusak psp Kyunnie Hyung. Kalau Hyung mau, Hyung bisa pakai tabungan Minnie untuk membeli yang baru." Changmin nyengir disana, seolah tanpa beban. "Tapi..." Ekspresinya berubah suram "Minnie baru ingat kalau tabungan Minnie habis karna biaya operasi untuk nanti. Ini saja sudah dibantu Yunho Hyung, tapi tenang saja! Kalau Minnie sembuh Minnie tak akan jajan selama sebulan untuk mengganti psp mu Kyunnie Hyung." Ujar Changmin sungguh-sungguh._

"Minnie pabbo. Itu tak perlu." Air mata Kyuhyun tak kuasa terbendung lagi.

" _Satu lagi. Kalau operasi ini gagal tak masalah bagi Minnie. Yang peting kan kalian bahagia. Kalian bahagia tanpa Minnie, Minnie bisa mengerti itu. Tapi bolehkan Minnie minta kalian untuk meluangkan waktu membaca buku diary Minnie kalau itu terjadi?" Changmin terlihat memperlihatkan sebuah buku bersampul violet. "Dan Appa... Minnie punya satu permintaan. Minnie mohon jangan coret Minnie dari keluarga Shim ne? Minnie minta maaf karna membuat Appa malu. Tapi itu sebenarnya karna efek kanker Minnie ini. Ne Appa? Jebbal..." Changmin mengatupkan kedua tangannya seolah memohon._

"Tentu Changminnie... apapun untuk mu sayang..." Dongwook pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

" _Terakhir. Minnie mau bilang Saranghae Eomma...saranghae Appa... saranghae Kyunnie Hyung.. dan saranghae Yunho Hyung. Tanpa kalian Minnie tidak ada artinya didunia ini. Terlebih kau Yunho Hyung." Changmin mengulas senyum tulus terbaiknya. "Anggap saja bukan kau yang merekam Hyung!" Terlihat Changmin mengacungkan tinju main-main ke kamera._

Yunho terkekeh mengingat kejadian itu baru saja tadi pagi. Air mata juga mengalir dipipinya.

" _Yang ini benar-benar terakhir!" Changmin terlihat mengambil sebuah foto berukuran sedang yang agak luntur. "Kalau Minnie berhasil operasinya... bolehkan Minnie minta kita seperti ini lagi? Seperti di foto ini?" Changmin memegang foto ini dengan muka penuh harap. "Changminnie janji akan memperbaiki nilai Minnie dan akan keluar dari kelas buangan itu. Ah! Sebentar lagi operasinya. Minnie harus bersiap-siap. Doakan Minnie ne? Saranghae... semuanya saranghae...semoga rapor Minnie nggak mengecewakan... sekali lagi SARANGHAE..." Changmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan air mata sedikit menetes dari sudut matanya._

"Nado saranghae..." Lirih semua yang menonton vidio itu. Vidionya sudah habis, dan berhasil membuat semua yang menontonnya menitikkan air mata. "Wae? Mengapa Minnie merahasaiakannya dari kita?" Dongwook kembali menenangkan Hanbyul.

"Eomma... aku mau membaca diarynya..." Sekarang perhatian mereka terpusat pada buku kecil bersampul violet ditangan Kyuhyun. Dibukanya buku itu.

 **Changminnie sayang Eomma, Appa, Kyunnie Hyung yeongwonhi...**

 **Ups! Dan Yunho Hyung juga...**

Air mata kembali menetes, bahkan saat melihat halaman pertama buku itu

 **xx-xx-xxxx**

 **Dear diary**

 **Hari ini aku dapat peringkat 3 saat menerima rapor disekolah. Bahkan Sonsaengnim juga memujiku dibagian catatan. Sayang sekali Bumonim tak ingin melihatnya. Mereka bilang aku masih memalukan karna kalah dengan anak kelas buangan.**

 **Tak apa, aku memang pabbo seperti yang dikatakan Kyunnie Hyung kok. Tapi bagaimanapun aku tetap menyayangi mereka... mereka adalah alasanku untuk hidup ditengah penyakit kanker ku ini...**

 **Ah! Ponselku bunyi, pasti itu Yunho Hyung. Karna aku sendirian dirumah sekarang, jadi aku mau telponan sama Yunho Hyung dulu ya... tepat sekali karna aku sedang kesepian sekarang...**

"Mianhae Minnie...mianhae..." Entah suara siapa itu, tapi suara itu bercampur aduk.

 **Srak**

 **xx-xx-xxxx**

 **Dear diary**

 **Hari ini aku membeli obat yang baru, obatku baru saja habis kemaren. Uuh... uang jajanku beberapa hari langsung ludes. Tapi tak apa, ini lebih baik dari pada aku memintanya pada Bumonimku. Nanti mereka tahu dan khawatir... tapi akankah mereka khawatir?**

 **Aku juga merasa bersalah karna merahasiakannya pada semua orang sejak kelas 5 SD saat nilai-nilaiku menurun drastis dan aku suka mual dan terkadang mimisan. Untunglah... saat itu aku memang sadar aku sudah memalukan ya? Sampai tak berani memberitahu Bumonim.**

 **Aku kaget tadi saat Kyunnie Hyung membuka pintu kamar menyuruhku makan, hampir saja dia melihat obat-obatku. Namun karna mual dan mimisanku kambuh, aku jadi makan sendirian deh tadi. Tapi tak apa, Eomma, Appa dan Kyunnie Hyung terdengar bahagia tadi diruang tengah. Mereka bahagia, aku pun harus turut bahagia. Iya kan diary? Tapi sebenarnya aku juga mau makan bersama dan bercerita tentang hariku disekolah, seperti Kyunnie Hyung. Tapi aku tak akan memaksa kok, karna sepertinya Eomma dan Appa tak ingin mendengar ceritaku.**

"Hiks hiks, Minnie..."

 **Srak**

 **xx-xx-xxxx**

 **Dear diary**

 **Gawat diary! Tadi siang aku ketahuan Yunho Hyung!**

 **Ketahuan apa kau bilang?! Tentu saja soal penyakitku ini... karna aku mimisan dikelas tadi. Awalnya ia memaksa ingin mengantarku ke RS setelah jam istirahat. Tapi tentu saja aku menolak! Nanti Kyunnie Hyung tahu dan Eomma dan Appa akan melarangku berteman dengan Yunho Hyung lagi.**

 **Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberi tahu Appa, Eomma, dan Kyunnie Hyung. Tapi bagaimana kalau saat itu juga aku langsung diusir karna semakin mempermalukan mereka? Jadi... rencana itu dijadikan rencana saja ya diary...**

"Itu tidak mungkin kami lakukan Minnie..."

 **Srak**

 **xx-xx-xxxx**

 **Dear diary**

 **Mian! Lama nggak nulis... karna baru aja minggu lalu ujian dan nggak sempat nulis karna belajar... dan tanganku terkadang rasanya kejang dan kesemutan.**

 **Tadi siang, aku pergi kekamar Kyunnie Hyung. Karna sebelumnya Yunho Hyung bilang ada dua cara agar aku sembuh. Pertama, aku operasi dan aku langsung sembuh dengan resiko aku meninggal. Kedua, aku pengobatan herbal dengan proses yang lama.**

 **Aku langsung memilih pilihan pertama karna aku malas sesuatu yang lama. Jadi aku bertanya apakah Kyunnie Hyung akan sedih dan menangis jika aku mati? Dan Kyunnie Hyung bilang dia akan senang. Jinjja? Aku kaget sekaligu sedih mendengar itu. Tapi ternyata Kyunnie Hyung mengiranya bercanda... syukurlah...**

"Tentu aku menangis, pabbo!"

 **Srak**

 **xx-xx-xxxx**

 **Dear diary**

 **Hari yang buruk. Aku baru saja diusir dari rumah karna membentak Appa. Dan parahnya lagi aku dicoret dari silsilah keluarga. Andweyo Appa! Sebenarnya aku mau minta maaf. Ini semua karena kepala ku sakit sekali saat itu. Sekarang saja aku sedang berada di rumah Yunho Hyung. Untung keluarga Jung baik sekali mau menampungku sampai aku operasi.**

 **Aku juga menyesal melawan Eomma, dan iri pada Kyunnie Hyung. Seharusnya aku memang sadar Kyunnie Hyung pantas mendapatkan itu... Mianhae semuanya...**

"Changmin...seharusnya kami yang minta maaf, maafkan kami..."

 **Srak**

 **xx-xx-xxxx**

 **Dear diary**

 **Yosh! Sekarang adalah hari operasi, bertepatan dengan penerimaan rapor. Raporku sebelumnya ditandatangani sekretaris Kim lagi. Tapi tak apa, lagi pula ini masih pagi kok... dan sekarang aku ada di RS dan ini sudah sejak 3 hari yang lalu.**

 **Jika Bumonim dan Kyunnie Hyung membaca ini... jadi aku tak selamat dioperasi nanti. Hey! Bukan berarti aku menyerah! Seperti kata Yunho Hyung, aku pasti sembuh dan harus sembuh.**

 **Karna misiku untuk hidup adalah membanggakan Bumonim. Ah... sebenarnya alasanku tak menulis juga karna terkadang tangan kananku mengalami kejang... sekarang saja sedang sulit.**

 **Tapi aku akan berusaha menceritakan semuanya disini. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu aku menderita Tumor otak sejak akhir kelas 5 SD karna aku memeriksanya sendiri saat itu. Aku yang shok dan konsentrasiku yang menurun berimbas pada nilai-nilaiku. Aku juga tak berani melaporkannya pada Bumonim karna melihat kalian yang sudah bersikap dingin padaku.**

 **Aku memebeli obatnya dengan uang jajanku sendiri yag kusisihkan setiap hari. Pernah juga beberapa kali pinjam ke Sekretaris Kim tapi dengan alasan lain. Tapi uang Sekretaris Kim sudah kuganti kok, tenang saja. Aku juga rutin ke dokter beberapa bulan sekali, karna itulah aku terkadang terlambat pulang. Sampai akhirnya Yunho Hyung tahu dan ikut membantuku.**

 **Untuk pesan terakhirku... semoga Eomma, Appa, dan Kyunnie Hyung serta Yunho Hyung berbahagia tanpa aku yang merepotkan ini. Changminnie sayang kalian semua... Changminnie sayang Eomma... sayang Appa... sayang Kyunnie Hyung dan Yunho Hyung. Serta keluarga Jung yang baik mau membantuku soal dana.**

 **Satu kata untuk kalian semua dari ku**

 **SARANGHAE... YEOROBEUN**

 **Bruk**

Buku itu terjatuh dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Mereka merasa lemas, tak menyangka Changmin tetap menyayangi mereka meski mereka sudah memperlakukan Changmin dengan tidak baik.

"Seharusnya Changmin membenciku! Seharusnya dia iri saja padaku terus! Kenapa dia tetap sayang padaku!? Ini membuatku merasa amat buruk!" Yunho memeluk Kyuhyun dan menepuk punggungnya. "Begitulah Changmin, dia sangat kuat. Jika aku menjadi dia pun aku tak bisa membayangkannya." Ujar Yunho berusaha menenangkan.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

"Changmin akhirnya mendapatkan peringkat pertama dikelas. Dengan nilai rata-rata menyaingi Kyuhyun. Aku tahu dia belajar dengan amat keras untuk ujian yang satu ini. dia berhasil mendapatkan sebuah pengharagaan baru dari sekolah. 'Yang perkembangan nilainya paling pesat'"

Yunho menyodorkan rapor dan piagam penghargaan Changmin pada keluarga Shim.

"Apakah kalian bangga dengan ini?"

Hanbyul dan Dongwook mengangguk, sedangkan Kyuhyun memperhatikan rapor Changmin dengan seksama.

"Ini..." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar ketika dia melihat sebuah tulisan kecil didekat bagian tanda tangan orang tua.

' **Hope Appa will give his signature here'**

"Aku memang Appa yang buruk! Appa terburuk yang pernah ada..." Dongwook mengambil rapor itu, tulisan Changmin yang diyakini sudah lama tertulis disana pun agak luntur akibat air mata Dongwook.

Beberapa barang kenangan dari Changmin juga terdapat jam tangan kembar pertama mereka saat masih TK, sebuah lukisan keluarga lengkap yang tampak bahagia, dibuat oleh Changmin semasa SMP dengan tulisan

' **Hope it will became true'**

Rasa bersalah semakin menggunung dihati mereka masing-masing. Mereka sekarang berada dikamar Changmin, semenjak tadi memang disana. Menghirup aroma Changmin dikamar itu. Hanbyul dan Dongwook sadar, sudah sangat lama mereka tak menginjakkan kaki disini.

Mereka juga memandang pada bingkai foto yang pecah, Hanbyul tak ingin merubah apapun yang ada dikamar ini. Biarlah seperti ini agar mereka lebih mudah mengenang Changmin.

 **:::\\(^0^)9:::**

"Changminnie... saranghae... semoga kamu tenang disana nak.." Hanbyul mengelus nisan Changmin dengan sayang. Kemudian Dongwook lalu Kyuhyun.

"Pabbo! Aku minta maaf... maafkan aku telah menjadi kakak yang tak berguna... maafkan aku yang selalu memanggilmu pabbo... maafkan aku yang selalu sinis padamu..maafkan aku... mianhae jeongmal mianhae..." Lagi, Yunho lah yang menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Kau adalah sahabat terbaik Hyung, Changmin.." Bisik Yunho pada nisan itu.

Banyak yang menghadiri pemakaman Changmin dan tak sedikit pula yang shok dan menangis. Changmin merupakan orang yang baik semasa hidupnya walaupun dia agak evil. Namun sekarang hanya Hanbyul, Dongwook, Kyuhyun, dan Yunholah yang tinggal. Akhirnya mereka pergi dari sana setelah agak lama.

" _Changminnie sayang kalian semua..."_

Bayangan putih yang berdiri didekat nisan itu berbisik pelan, suara itu terbawa angin seolah tersampaikan pada empat orang yang amat disayanginya itu seiring dengan hilangnya bayangan itu.

Dan juga, terbanglah lembaran terakhir diary Changmin yang terjatuh dari buku yang dibawa Kyuhyun

 **Tak ada yang pernah kusesali dalam hidup ini. Aku yakin semua pasti ada alasannya. Walaupun terkadang aku merasa Tuhan tak adil padaku, aku selalu berusaha percaya, Tuhan punya rencana manis untukku. Juga orang-orang yang kusayangi.**

END

Silahkan tinggalkan kritik, saran, serta review kalian ^^ akan diterima dengan senang hati

Salam

Minnie Chwangie :D


End file.
